Harry and Pansy ( 3 )
by starck29
Summary: Harry et Pansy auraient pu se lier de bien des manières différentes, à bien des occasions différentes, à bien des jours différents. Au cours de cette année vous découvrirez 37 fragments de leur vie, seuls, ou à deux.
1. L'enfance de Pansy

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Bonne année à tous ! Voici le début d'une nouvelle fic. Il s'agit d'un nouveau Harry and Pansy, le numéro 3. Celui-ci nous accompagneras tout le long de l'année, jusqu'au 31 décembre prochain. En effet, chaque chapitre correspondra à une journée mondiale, fête nationale, ... J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 1 : L'enfance de Pansy**

Lorsque Pansy Parkinson était née, cela n'avait pas été une bénédiction pour ses parents. Aucun d'eux n'avaient été heureux de la voir naître. Elle était une fille, et non pas un fils, comme ils l'auraient souhaités. Ils n'avaient pas eu un héritier, mais une héritière. Qui plus est, suite à son accouchement, Perséphone Parkinson était devenue stérile. Et, tout cela était, selon ces parents, de la faute de Pansy.

C'est peu après son sixième anniversaire que Pansy Parkinson rencontra ses premiers véritables amis : Drago Malefoy et Daphnée Greengrass. Les deux familles aristocratiques avaient été invitées par les Parkinson pour parler affaires, une chose qui ennuyait les trois enfants. Ils avaient fait connaissance cette après-midi là, tout les trois. Drago Malefoy semblait être la parfaite copie de son père : blond, arrogant, fière, haineux envers les nés-moldus et rusé. Mais, il y avait une différence majeur entre les deux : le garçonnet avait un cœur, en tout cas il semblait en avoir un. De son côté, Daphnée Greengrass avait toute la grâce d'une sang-pure, tout l'opposée de Pansy, de son point de vue à elle. La petite brune se trouvait laide, elle avait le nez écrasé depuis la naissance et plusieurs autres difformités physiques, entre autre un pied bot et une différence de pointure entre ces deux pieds. La blonde était totalement l'inverse, elle était belle et intelligente.

C'était de cette rencontre qu'était née leur amitié, l'une des plus forte qu'est connue Poudlard.


	2. L'enfance de Harry

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Et voilà le deuxième texte de cette fic, pour la journée des orphelins de guerre. Bonne lecture !_

 **L'enfance de Harry**

Au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, vivant une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale : la famille Dursley. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, ainsi que leur fils : Dudley. C'était une famille qui respirait la normalité.

Vernon Dursley, avait quelques très petits, et invisibles, kilos en trop qui s'accumulaient au fil des années. Il travaillait dans une fabrique de perceuse, un travail absolument passionnant et vitale pour leur pays, mais qui payait relativement bien. Sa femme, Pétunia, ne travaillait pas. Elle entretenait la maison et jouait au bridge avec ses amis. Enfin, sa tâche la plus importante et la plus vitale était de céder à tout les caprices que leur mignon, adorable et bienveillant fils : Dudley, une parfaite copie de son père dont la femme pourrait bien s'appeler Hortensia ou Bégonia.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans cette famille. Pas un animal, non, leur jeune neveux du nom de Harry. Il aurait put avoir une enfance heureuse auprès de cette famille, mais, et peut-être heureusement d'ailleurs, qui pouvait savoir, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Cette ''famille'' l'avait traité de la pire des manières possibles, le rabaissant constamment et le forçant à effectuer toutes leurs corvées. Harry avait ainsi grandi au gré des insultes et des taches ménagères. Puis des coups, à chaque faute qu'il faisait, enfin, faute d'après son oncle et sa tante.

Telle était l'enfance de celui qui avait vaincu Lord Voldemort et qui était adoré par le monde sorcier. Et pourtant il aurait put grandir entouré et aimé, si jamais le professeur Dumbledore avait usé de sa célèbre influence pour aider Sirius, ou bien même si il avait écouté le professeur McGonagall cette nuit-là. Tout aurait put être différent.

\- Lève-toi ! Tout de suite !

C'était la voix douce et harmonieuse de sa tante, accompagnée de quelques coups sur la porte du placard dans lequel il vivait. Le petit brun alluma la lumière de sa ''chambre'' au moment où Dudley descendait l'escalier. Le cachalot junior s'arrêta au-dessus de lui et commencer à sauter sur les marches, faisant tomber de la poussière dans le petit placard.

\- Réveille-toi cousin, on va au zoo !


	3. Première rencontre

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _CÂLIN GENERAL ! Aujourd'hui c'est la journée des câlins et j'en ai profité pour en faire le troisième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre**

C'était quelques jours après la fin des vacances de Noël, Harry revenait d'une nouvelle retenue avec Rogue lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer, cela venait de l'une des salles de classe inutilisée à proximité de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, peut-être Mimi avait-elle décidée de hanter un autre endroit ? Dans tout les cas, le Gryffondor décida d'aller voir qui était cette personne. Il entrouvrit la porte et découvrit une silhouette aux cheveux bruns, coupés courts, en train de pleurer sur l'un des bureaux. Il fit quelques pas, laissant la porte ouverte, et devina rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Brune aux cheveux courts, petite et à Serpentard, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes qui correspondent à cette description. Malheureusement, la jeune fille l'entendit et se retourna brusquement, les yeux encore ruisselants de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Ça ne te suffit pas de déjà nous humilier à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ? Tu vas aller raconter à toute l'école que tu m'as vu en train de pleurer, cachée dans une salle de classe abandonnée ?

Harry, interloqué, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans cet état, et il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était partie. Il avait toujours pensé que la brunette était forte, capable de tout encaisser. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait pleurer, lui et les autres lions, à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient ? Il leur toujours là pour consoler Hermione lorsqu'un des serpents s'en prenait à elle, mais la brune avait-elle quelqu'un pour ça ? Finalement, ils ne valaient peut-être pas beaucoup mieux que les Serpentards. Aucun d'eux n'avait essayé d'apaiser les tension entre leurs deux maisons, ce n'était pas uniquement les verts-et-argents qui étaient responsables, eux aussi l'étaient.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry chercha désespérément un moment où il pourrait aborder Pansy Parkinson, pour lui parler. Mais pour le moment, elle disparaissait à la fin de chaque cours et il n'arrivait jamais à la rattraper. Le brun n'en avait pas parlé à ces amis, essayant de rester discret et de ne pas leur montrer qu'il s'inquiétait pour une ''ennemie'', Ron ne comprendrait pas. Finalement, il eu son occasion quelques semaines plus tard, après une autre retenue avec Rogue, il devait être probablement l'élève à avoir le plus de retenues avec le maître des potions, à part peut-être les jumeaux. Il retrouva la Serpentarde à demi-consciente dans un couloir, elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser-là, et il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner voir Rogue, pas si il tenait à la vie. Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle fit la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, refusant de le lâcher.

\- Allons bon Parkinson, murmura-t-il, il va falloir que tu me lâches si tu veux que j'aille chercher de l'aide.

\- Veux pas … Ne m'approche pas … Laisse-moi …

Elle ne cessait de murmurer les mêmes mots, elle devait probablement être en plein délire. Harry n'avait plus trop le choix. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un rapide sort, que lui avait appris Hermione au début de l'année, il allégea le corps de la Serpentarde, afin d'être en mesure de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Espérons que je ne croise personne, murmura-t-il pour lui même, la situation sera déjà bien assez compliquée à expliquer à Madame Pomfresh.


	4. Crimes de guerre

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _C'est bon je suis dans les temps, enfin quasiment mais j'espère nque pour une demi-heure de retard vous n'allez pas m'exécuter en place publique XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si il est un petit peu plus sombre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 4 : Crimes de guerre**

Harry lu rapidement la une de la Gazette du Sorcier avant de s'en désintéressé, toutes les attaques des mangemorts étaient imputées à Sirius, qui d'après le torchon du Ministère serait devenu le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fudge hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que leur Ministère resterait fort, mais Azkaban avait connu un mois plus tôt une évasion massive, alors une autre était fortement prévisible.

En sortant de son cours de Métamorphose, Harry vit un hiboux voler dans sa direction, une missive à la patte. Il se posa sur son épaule, faisant comprendre au lion qu'il en était le destinataire. C'était extrêmement bizarre, les hiboux n'avaient pas le droit de circuler dans l'enceinte du château pourtant. Il détacha le parchemin de la patte de l'animal, qui s'envola aussitôt sans demander son reste. Le brun le déplia, c'était une courte lettre, d'une très jolie écriture manuscrite.

 _Retrouve-moi derrière la tapisserie des trolls apprenant la danse, au septième étage, ce soir, après le couvre-feu. Cette boucherie n'a que trop duré._

 _Violaine_

C'était étrange, Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui était la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette … invitation ? À défaut d'un autre terme plus adapté. Mais, cette personne semblait vouloir l'aider, là où Dumbledore et l'Ordre ne faisaient que le laisser sur la touche. Il n'y avait eu que Sirius, c'était le seul qui avait voulu l'impliquer. Mais tout le monde l'avait immédiatement contredit, arguant que le lion n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il n'était pas prêt à se battre. Alors, peu importe le risque cela lui faisait courir, il irait voir cette personne.

Alors que le couvre-feu venait de commencer, Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité, il prit la carte du Maraudeur, et il se rendit au septième étage. Il y arriva rapidement, esquivant les rondes de Rusard et de Rogue. Il y avait une porte à côté de la tapisserie, c'était la Salle sur Demande. Quelqu'un était dedans, et visiblement il l'avait laissée visible pour lui. Il entra et referma la porte derrière-lui. Quelqu'un était présent, c'était l'une de ces condisciples, et de Serpentard si il en jugeait par son uniforme. Elle se retourna vers lui, et un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

 _Flashback_

 _Il ne pouvait pas la laisser-là, et il ne pouvait pas non plus retourner voir Rogue, pas si il tenait à la vie. Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle fit la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, refusant de le lâcher._

 _\- Allons bon Parkinson, murmura-t-il, il va falloir que tu me lâches si tu veux que j'aille chercher de l'aide._

 _\- Veux pas … Ne m'approche pas … Laisse-moi …_

 _Elle ne cessait de murmurer les mêmes mots, elle devait probablement être en plein délire. Harry n'avait plus trop le choix. Il attrapa sa baguette et d'un rapide sort, que lui avait appris Hermione au début de l'année, il allégea le corps de la Serpentarde, afin d'être en mesure de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

\- C'était donc toi Violaine, dit le lion en enlevant sa cape

\- Cela t'étonne-t-il Potter ?

\- Pourquoi Parkinson ?

\- Parce que je veux arrêter cette guerre Potter, je veux que toutes ces morts … cessent.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Évidemment, murmura-t-elle, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu es le seul qui est capable de nous sauver Potter, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois te battre seul dans cette guerre. Je suis prête à t'offrir mon aide, et toi, es-tu prêt à l'accepter ?

\- Tu te battras contre tes camarades de maison ? Contre Malefoy ?

\- Je … Oui. Si ils sont dans le camp des mangemorts, alors oui. Je veux juste que ces morts cessent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous font … Pansy ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir Harry, crois-moi. Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

\- S'il te plaît Pansy, insista-il en s'approchant d'elle, je veux … je veux pouvoir t'aider.

\- Il nous force Harry, il nous force à le regarder torturé des moldus pour son simple plaisir et … et il nous force à … à … à le faire également. Les cris venant des cachots sont … permanents.

La brune éclata en sanglots et s'effondra sur le sol. Le lion la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, il ferait cesser ces atrocités. Pour elle, pour ces amis, pour le monde sorcier. Tout ces crimes, il ferait en sorte que plus personne n'en soit un jour victime au nom de la suprématie du sang-pur.


	5. La mort de Pétunia

**Chapitre 5 : La mort de Pétunia**

L'été qui suivit la mort de Sirius, une grande tragédie frappa le quartier de Little Whining : Pétunia Dursley était décédée subitement d'un cancer du pancréas. Tout le quartier avait été profondément endeuillé par cette triste nouvelle, encore plus Vernon Dursley et son jeune fils Dudley. Beaucoup de gens furent présents à l'enterrement, mais personne ne vit le neveu des Dursley : Harry. Certains dirent qu'il n'éprouvait aucun amour envers la famille qui l'avait recueilli, d'autre qu'il était toujours à Saint-Brutus, certains avancèrent même la folle idée qu'il n'attendait que la mort de sa famille d'adoption pour pouvoir récupérer la maison. Bref, tout le monde disait beaucoup de chose, mais personne ne savait la vérité.

 _Flashback_

 _Après le départ du médecin qui avait constaté de décès, Vernon Dursley, abattu et en colère, il se retourna vers la seule personne sur qui il pouvait passer ces nerfs : Harry. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le jeta avec toute la délicatesse d'un cachalot dans sa chambre et l'y enferma à double-tour. Durant les jours qui suivirent, les conditions de vie de Harry se dégradèrent encore d'avantage. Son oncle Vernon lui avait pris sa malle et avait relâché Hedwige à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de Londres. Il n'avait probablement pas le courage d'égorger lui-même l'animal, mais cette erreur allait lui coûter très cher._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Harry avait passé les deux semaines suivantes à exécuter toutes les corvées que lui donnait son oncle pour quelques croûtons de pains et des coups. Quand il avait de la chance il récupérait parfois le gras de la viande, quand il y en avait.

Un soir, alors que Harry avait le dos couverts de cicatrices encore sanguinolantes, quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, il l'entendait depuis sa chambre. S'en suivit un grand fracas. Le lion entendit des pas monter l'escalier de proprement défoncer la porte de sa chambre.

\- Harry ? Harry tu es là ?


	6. La mort de Scrimgeour

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28 qui corrige l'entièrretée de cette fic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6 : La mort de Scrimgeour**

Un mois avait passé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Harry avait petit à petit réussi à surmonter ce que lui avait fait Vernon Dursley, mais cela n'avait pas été facile. Le brun avait été détruit, son âme était … brisée. Pansy avait dut la reconstituer morceau par morceau, et la trahison de Rogue avait bien failli tout anéantir. La Serpentarde ne savait pas exactement où elle en était avec le lion, elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, cela elle en était certaine. Mais s'agissait-il d'amour ?

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour au Terrier. Pansy y avait été conviée, c'était sa dernière chance de voir Harry avant qu'il ne parte, car elle savait qu'il partirait. Durant le bal qui suivit la cérémonie, elle pris à part Hermione. Les deux filles se toléraient désormais, même si ce n'était absolument pas le grand amour entre elles.

\- Si jamais quelque chose se passe mal Granger, tu prends Harry et Weasley et vous dégagez d'ici en vitesse.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que …

\- Pius Thickness est directeur de la Justice magique, Dawlish est commandant du bureau des aurors, Runcorn est le numéro 2 du Département des Catastrophes et Accidents magiques et Ombrage est toujours en poste.

\- Le Ministère est condamné ? demanda la rousse interloquée

\- Qu'il le veuille ou non, Scrimgeour est seul pour combattre les mangemorts. Harry a eu tort de repousser sa main tendue, même si je comprend pourquoi il l'a fait. Ce que vous avez à faire, Granger, ça nous dépasse tous. Alors si ça dégénère, tu les embarque avec toi, et surtout tu ne discutes pas.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue aussi … prévenante Parkinson.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le soit pour lui, non ?

Un patronus traversa la toile de la tente à ce moment-là, c'était un lynx. Il leur annonça que le Ministère était tombé.

\- Pas déjà ! Partez Hermione, maintenant !

Si le Ministère était tombé, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part. Scrimgeour était mort, assassiné par Voldemort en personne, comme Amélia Bones un an plus tôt. Quelques secondes après la disparition du lynx, des mangemorts arrivèrent et enflammèrent la tente, provoquant un véritable chaos. La plupart des invités transplanèrent, mais pas Pansy. Elle sortir sa baguette et mis à terre un premier adversaire. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Arthur Weasley repoussé Harry vers ses deux amis, et quelques secondes plus tard ils avaient transplané. Seul restait désormais les parents Weasley et leur plus jeune fille : Ginny. Les mangemorts étaient partis, préférant éviter d'en faire des martyrs en les tuant. Elle s'approcha d'eux, sa baguette baissée mais toujours dans sa main, savais-t-on jamais.

\- Monsieur Weasley, dit-elle, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Je peux vous trouver un autre endroit où vivre, où vous seriez en sécurité. Du moins, si vous l'acceptée.


	7. Malade

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28 qui corrige entièreté de cette fic. Ce chapitre devait au départ être publié pour la journée des malades, c'est-à-dire le 11 février dernier, désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et promis après ce sera plus joyeux ^^. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Malade**

Pansy était assise sur une chaise, à un des côtés du lit de son amie, mourante. Elle souffrait de _lésion cutanées et d'une infection intestinale non-identifiée_ selon Sainte-Mangouste. Son mal était bien mieux connu chez les moldus, il portait le nom de maladie du charbon , et malheureusement, les médicomages refusaient d'utiliser la médecine moldue. Elle voyait son amie dépérir sous ses yeux, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider. Kingsley, le nouveau ministre, avait interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre tout contact non-vital pour la communauté sorcière avec les moldus.

\- Pansy, murmura son amie en toussant, je … je crois que la fin est proche.

Elle lui tendit une main, couverte de plusieurs plaques noirâtres, que la brune attrapa aussitôt.

\- Non Mili, je … on ne te laissera pas mourir, tu as ma parole.

\- Prend bien soin de toi, lui dit son amie en souriant, prend bien soin de toi … et de Potter. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Toi, Daphnée, Drago, Blaise et Théo … vous m'avez offerts ce qui fut les plus belles années de ma vie.

\- Mili.

\- Je pars devant, mais … ne me rejoignez pas trop vite.


	8. Premier baiser

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28 qui corrige entièreté de cette fic. Et voilà un chapitre de plus, qui devait au départ être publié pour la Saint-Valentin. On arrive vers des chapitres plus joyeux, j'espèreq que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Premier baiser**

Après la mort de Milicent, Pansy avait commencé à sombrer petit à petit dans une lente dépression. Elle ne voyait plus personne, pleurait tout le temps et ne voulait plus vivre. C'était une situation que Harry ne voulait laisser perdurer. Aussi, grâce à la complicité de Milky, l'elfe de Pansy, il se rendit chez elle. Le lion arriva dans un vaste salon, c'était là qu'il …

 _Flashback_

 _Pansy avait transplané avec Harry depuis Privet Drive. Le brun était faible, il avait du mal à rester conscient. La Serpentarde aurait bien voulu leur faire payer elle-même ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais elle avait encore la trace sur elle. Tant pis, elle préviendrait le professeur Rogue. Avec l'aide de Milky, elle conduisit le lion dans une chambre à l'étage et le laissa dormir. Elle attendrait le lendemain pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaientt la langue. Il avait juste besoin de repos, et de rien de plus._

 _Fin du Flashback_

\- Par ici monsieur Harry, lui dit la petite créature, Milky va vous conduire à maîtresse Pansy.

La brune s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à double tour, mais heureusement, la petite elfe ouvrit la porte d'un simple claquement de doigts. C'était la magie des elfes de maison, elle leur permettait de contrôler entièrement le lieu dont ils avaient la garde. Harry entra, elle était allongée dans son lit, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la brune eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?

\- C'est ta petite elfe qui est venue me voir, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Milky ? demanda la brune

\- Oui, et si tu me racontais ?

\- Mili est morte … Morte Harry !

Le lion la prit par les épaules et l'ensera de ces bras, l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Mili et moi … on a eu une courte aventure, durant notre sixième année. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, mais nous étions restées très proches depuis. C'est …

Elle pleurait de plus belle. Et là Harry fit l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'il aurait put faire : il l'embrassa.


	9. Daphnée

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28 qui corrige entièreté de cette fic. Je suis à nouveau dans les temps pour cette fic ^^, et en voici le chapitre 9, que je publie aujourd'hui, le jour de la lutte contre l'exploitation sexuelle. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 9 : Daphnée**

Une silhouette transplana dans une ruelle sombre. Elle avança rapidement et se dirigea vers une grande bâtisse. Elle toqua trois fois, quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir et la conduisit jusqu'à un homme, grand et chauve.

\- Daphnée, le salua-t-elle, quel plaisir de te revoir.

\- plaisir non partagé, Higgs. Tu as la marchandise ?

\- Derrière, une marchandise de première qualité. La moitié sont encore vierges, et j'en ai de très jeunes aussi.

\- Je veux les voir.

\- Goyle, beugla l'homme, emmène donc notre invitée voir la marchandise.

Le Serpentard accompagna son ancienne camarade jusqu'à une salle au fond. Il ouvrit la porte. Une dizaine de femmes y étaient entassées, entravées par de lourds colliers. La plus jeune devait avoir à peine plus de dix ans. La blonde ferma les yeux quelques instants, de dégoût. Puis elle se retourna et d'un rapide sort elle paralysa Goyle.

\- Greengrass, hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait, tu as les filles ?

\- Oui Potter, préviens Sainte-Mangouste.

Après avoir fini le démantèlement du réseau, Harry et Daphnée quittèrent le Ministère et transplanèrent dans le Londres moldu. Ils se rendirent dans un petit café et commandèrent.

\- Merci pour ton aide Daphnée.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, ses … ordures, je veux tous les voir morts.

Le brun sourit.

\- Pansy va mieux ? lui demanda la blonde


End file.
